


Undyne and Alphys go shopping

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale one shots (Underground) [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Blushing, Flirting I guess?, Fluff, Gen, Shopping, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: Undyne takes Alphys out shopping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot! This one is about Undyne taking Alphys out for shopping!  
> I hope you've played the Undertale pacifist route. If yes, you'll probably already know what this is about.  
> If not, GO PLAY THE PACIFIST ROUTE!!!! *cough*be nice!*cough*.... Uhm, please! *smiles awkwardly*

At around 12 in the morning, there was a knock on Alphys's lab door.

Alphys got out of her chair at her desk, and walked towards the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by a widely grinning Undyne, holding a cup of water from the water cooler Alphys had placed at the end of the bridge, in front of her lab, for Undyne.

"Hey, Alphys! How are you?" Undyne asked cheerfully, and Alphys smiled and stepped aside for her so she could come inside.

"I'm good, thank you! H-how are you?" Alphys asked. Undyne smiled wider and stepped inside, Alphys closing the door behind her. 

"I'm great! Hey, I was wondering if you have anything to do today?" Undyne asked, drinking up the last bit of water, before tossing the cup in the small, pink trashcan next to Alphys's messy desk. ~~~~

"U-uhm, no. Not really... Why?" Alphys wondered. Undyne grinned wider.

"A new shopping mall opened last week, and I was wondering if you'd like to come shopping with me?" Undyne said, sounding more like a question. Alphys smiled at her. 

"Oh, s-sure! I'd like to come with you!" Alphys said, and Undyne grinned.  

"Alright, great! Let's go!" Undyne said, and Alphys nodded. 

"O-okay, uhm, let me just grab the keycard!" Alphys replied. When Undyne nodded, Alphys walked over to her desk, looking for her key card. When she found what she sought for, she walked back to Undyne, and they left to the mall.

* * *

 

"They have really nice stores here, huh?" Undyne asked as she and Alphys sat on a bench, holding their Nice creams Undyne paid for them both.

Alphys nodded in agreement. "Y-yeah. I can't believe that most of the stuff here came from the Garbage dump." Alphys said, taking a lick of her Nice cream. 

"Mhm," Undyne hummed, "Me neither... But humans don't seem to need it, so..." Undyne shrugged, taking a bite of her Nice cream. She made a face, and Alphys looked at her. 

"D-don't you like your Nice cream?" Alphys asked, and Undyne shook her head. 

"Nah, it tastes good, but I just don't really like cold food and stuff." Undyne explained. Alphys made a humming sound. 

"Okay, then." She answered, finishing her Nice cream. Undyne got up and stretched, making small squeaking sounds as she did so.

"Shall we move on?" Undyne asked, and Alphys nodded, getting to her feet and stretching out, her tail twitching a little.

"Yeah, let's go!" Alphys said, smiling. Undyne nodded and they continued walking again.

* * *

 

"Alphys, try this one!" Undyne said, holding up a black polka dot dress. Alphys looked at it, her hands tangling in front of her. 

"A dress?" She asked, and Undyne grinned and nodded.

"Yes! Try it on!" She said, and Alphys hesitantly took the dress from her. 

"A-alright, I'm going to try it on, then." Undyne nodded, and Alphys walked into the changing room. She shrugged it on carefully, then smoothed it out.

When Alphys had put the dress on, she looked at herself in the mirror, picking out all of her flaws. 

 _The dress looks good,_ Alphys thought to herself.  _But not on me... Nothing looks good on me, well, only my lab coat, I guess..._ _Why did she picked this dress for me?_

Alphys sighed, ready to shrug it off, when there was a knock on the door of the changing room.   
  
"Alphys? Do you have it on?" Undyne asked. 

"Yeah," Alphys said. 

"Can I see you in it?" Undyne then asked. 

Alphys bit her lip, rubbing her left arm, and murmured, "Sure..." 

The door opened and Alphys kept her back to Undyne, until Undyne asked her, "Can you turn around?" Alphys hesitated, then did so, and she saw Undyne looking at her in a way that made her blush slightly. 

"Wow..." Was the only thing Undyne got out at that moment.

"I-I know... It looks st-stupid, I better ch--," before Alphys could finish her sentence, Undyne had covered her mouth with one hand, making Alphys blush and shut up. 

"Alphys," Undyne said, her voice oddly calm, though her mind was racing. "Why would you say something like that? It looks perfect on you!" Undyne said, lowering her hand. 

"R-really? You think so?" Alphys asked, searching Undyne's face for any sign that she was lying or that it was a joke, but she found none.

"Yes! It looks gorgeous! No, wait,  _you_ look gorgeous in it!" Undyne said, then blushed slightly, looking away, murmuring under her breath, "As you do, always." 

Alphys looked at her, -not having heard the last part to Undyne's relief- her cheeks darker red than before, before taking Undyne in a tight hug. Undyne blushed a little more, returning it with a big smile.

"Thank you, Undyne." Alphys said, pulling away from the hug, and Undyne grinned. 

"No, thank  _you_ for putting it on and showing it to me! It looks really good on you, Alphys." Undyne said and Alphys smiled shyly. 

"Th-thanks," Alphys said, and Undyne just shook her head, smiling.

* * *

 Alphys paid for the dress, and after some time they decided to go back. Undyne walked Alphys back to her lab and they hugged good bye before splitting ways. 

All the way to her house, Undyne's mind was racing and her cheeks were red. She kept thinking about Alphys in that dress.

" _Ugh,_ " Undyne groaned to herself, walking through waterfalls. "Why is she so cute, and pretty, and kind, and.. _perfect..._ " Undyne leaned against the mossy wall, her eyes closed and her head leaning back. She laughed to herself. 

"Love is a strange thing..." Undyne said to herself, opening her eyes. She straightened her back and tugged on her ponytail. "Heh," she continued walking home, her stomach filled with butterflies and her mind racing with thoughts.

 

 

 

 

_Love is indeed a strange thing._

_It can make the weakest person strong, and the strongest person weak._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment with your opinion about it, tips or other things!


End file.
